


home doesn't seem so far from here

by kenkajoutou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkajoutou/pseuds/kenkajoutou
Summary: Jisoo doesn’t have many regrets in his life; it’s entirely normal for humans to regret but looking back, Jisoo thinks that the amount of regrets he’s had can be counted on both hands.Currently, he’s penciling in his tenth most regrettable moment.





	home doesn't seem so far from here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wooziya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziya/gifts).



Jisoo sighs as he slumps against the uncomfortable airport lounge seat, a frown settling on his lips. He takes a look at the flight departures board, the word _DELAYED_ flashing across the entirety of the day’s flights. Jisoo doesn’t have many regrets in his life; it’s entirely normal for humans to regret but looking back, Jisoo thinks that the amount of regrets he’s had can be counted on both hands. 

Currently, he’s penciling in his tenth most regrettable moment. 

Well, Jisoo doesn’t exactly regret going on a Europe trip with his mother. How could he regret spending time with the person he treasures the most - apart from Seokmin, of course - in a continent that he’s always wanted to visit? 

The only regret happening in Jisoo’s life at the moment is perhaps booking his return flight too close to his own birthday, so close that no thanks to this snowstorm, he’ll end up spending it on the plane ride over. Since the Europe trip had been a birthday and holiday present in one from his mother, Jisoo had promised Seokmin then that he’d be back in Seoul on the day of his birthday so that him and Seokmin could celebrate it together. 

Of course, this miles apart and flights delayed situation wouldn’t be happening at all if Seokmin didn’t insist staying back in Seoul instead of going on the trip together with them. His mom had insisted that Seokmin go with them as well but Seokmin’s resolve had been stronger; Jisoo and his mother hadn’t seen each other in months and no matter how much Jisoo had tried to hide it from him, he’d figured out that Seokmin probably had an inkling of how much he missed his mother a lot. 

He’s thankful for the vacation time together but also, if Jisoo had known that he’d be stuck at an airport halfway around the world, he would’ve absolutely urged Seokmin to go along with them.

Another sigh leaves him as he glances at the announcements board once more. Yeah, it’s unlikely to magically change at the next second. At least his mother’s lucky, her flight for LA isn’t until after New Years’. A mother’s instincts were truly great for his mom had called him up even before he could inform her of his flight status. Jisoo had heard nothing but worry in her voice however, he’d assured her he’d be fine waiting up this snowstorm in the airport. 

If all else fails and his flight gets ultimately cancelled, at least Jisoo would have a place to stay the night.

He needs to relay the bad news to Seokmin though. With a heavy heart, Jisoo fishes his phone out of his pocket, hesitating to press the call button on Seokmin’s name. It’d be four in the morning over Seoul if he calls now. Seokmin’s probably still in dreamland, warmly snuggled up in their blankets. Jisoo feels pretty bad that he has to break his boyfriend’s slumber but he has to. 

Better now than do it later. 

“‘Soo?” 

It takes a couple of rings before Seokmin picks up his call. Hearing Seokmin’s voice, even in his sleep-laced state, fills Jisoo’s chest with warmth. 

“Hey, sorry to wake you up.” 

Jisoo hears a bit of shuffling on the other end, no doubt Seokmin trying to push himself away from the blankets to prevent them from swallowing him back into sleep. Despite the bad news that’s hanging on his tongue, Jisoo can feel a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“It’s alright. I’ve been awake for a while.” 

That, Jisoo knows, is a lie. He can’t help the soft laugh that leaves him, Seokmin letting out a similar tone. He knows he’s caught the younger lying about that just to ease his worries but it’s fine. More than fine. 

“Alright, listen,” Jisoo begins and he checks the status board once more just to make sure that no, the announcement hasn’t miraculously changed and yes, his flight is still delayed. Seokmin makes a soft noise on the other end, prompting him to continue with what he’s going to say.

“My flight’s going to be delayed for about three hours, probably a little more than that.” 

There’s silence a few moments after Jisoo says that out, Seokmin probably taking his time to let it sink in. Calculating isn’t either of their strengths but of course, having a flight delay that long only means hours and plans getting pushed back. 

“I know I’m like, half awake right now but please, _please_ tell me you’re kidding.” 

Jisoo presses his cheek closer to his phone, as if that would take him closer to Seokmin. “I wish, baby. I really wish I’m kidding.”

It’s pretty easy to tell when Seokmin’s upset; he goes all quiet and sulky. Jisoo doesn’t even need to have Seokmin in front of him to know that the younger’s all disappointed at the news that he’d told him. “I’m really, really sorry about this, Seokmin.” 

If he had an actual superpower, maybe Jisoo would use to stop this hell of a snowstorm and have his plane flying back to Seoul in an instant. 

“Three hours?” 

“Mhmm,” Jisoo confirms, shifting a little on his seat. “It looks pretty terrible out there right now.” 

There’s another beat of silence before Seokmin speaks once more, “It’s okay, hyung. The snowstorm isn’t your fault.” He knows that it isn’t but still, it makes Jisoo feel bad, especially with Seokmin trying his best to pretend he’s not being sulky over this ordeal. 

“I’ll still make it to my birthday, just a few hours later than I’m supposed to. We can still have that birthday celebration with everyone, and then have cake together at home, and you can still give me that traditional birthday kiss you refuse to miss,” he jokes then, attempting to lighten up the damp mood. It works as Seokmin lets out a genuine laugh, and Jisoo’s head conjures up that image of his boyfriend’s laughing face, eyes turning to half moons, that grin of his brighter than the sun. 

“Speaking of birthdays, oh god, happy birthday!” Seokmin cheers through the phone with his morning voice and all, and it’s the loveliest birthday greeting Jisoo has ever heard. Technically, it is his birthday in Seoul now. “Anyway, yeah, you better get here,” Seokmin continues, “Otherwise, I’m gonna keep your birthday present for myself.” 

A loud laugh escapes Jisoo, the sound attracting several heads, all eyes on him then. He sinks a bit into the seat, attempting to hide himself from that minor embarrassment. He can’t help it, Seokmin’s pretty good, always good, at getting the laughter out of him. 

“Thank you, baby. I’ll make sure to get there soon. There’s a birthday dinner, cake, and a present to look forward to.”

“Just the dinner, cake, and present? Really?” 

Before their conversation had even started, Jisoo had a frown on his face, guilt and annoyance all rolled into one expression. Right now however, all traces of that has evaporated away, a fond smile taking its place on his lips instead. “Maybe a Lee Seokmin too but he’s like, at the bottom of the list.” 

Seokmin’s laugh rings again and Jisoo wishes he could listen to it in heavy rotation. “See if you’ll still have a Lee Seokmin to come home to after this phone call.” His boyfriend ends his sentence with a yawn, Jisoo wincing inwardly at the reminder that he had indeed woken up Seokmin from his sleep. 

“Go back to sleep, okay? I’ll text you in a few hours if there’s any changes to my flight.”

Another yawn passes Seokmin, “I hope they’re good changes, hyung. Text me, okay? And eat something while you’re there. Love you.” 

He really wishes he’s back home in Seoul where he could kiss the lights out of Seokmin. “I will. Sleep well, Seokmin-ah. I love you, too.”

Jisoo leans back on the airport lounge seat as he ends the call, staring up at the large glass windows, the scenery outside shoving it up in his face that it’s not about to let up anytime soon. 

Well, he’s got three hours to kill. 

Hopefully it won’t stretch out into more than that.

\-- 

Perhaps Jisoo needs to reign in his hopes and wishes to himself because when he wishes that his flight delay would remain to its initially announced three hours, of course, that announcement gets replaced with an additional three hours more. 

Someone out there really did not want him to celebrate his birthday with Seokmin.

He had spent the majority of his three hours dozing off on the chair, resulting to an uncomfortable crick on his back and neck. Jisoo would rather much sleep in the comfort of a bed, their bed at home, wrapped in Seokmin’s arms. 

Unfortunately, that isn’t and wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. 

Jisoo takes a deep breath as he pushes himself off the lounge chairs, stretching his limbs that had fallen asleep along with him. Seokmin isn’t going to like this news but he’d promised the younger he’d update him, and Jisoo would. 

**To: sunshine ♡**  
_babe :[ another 2hr delay :[_

The reply comes in an instant.

**From: sunshine ♡**  
_pls tell me ur joking for real now >:(_

**To: sunshine ♡**  
_wish i was :[ the universe doesn’t want me to see you_

**From: sunshine ♡**  
_ughhhhhhh noooooo :(( get ur shit together, universe >:(_

**To: sunshine ♡**  
_on the bright side, it’s only a 2-hour extension? :D?_

**From: sunshine ♡**  
_don’t see the bright side in that hong jisoo but ok >:(_

Jisoo chuckles to himself when he reads Seokmin’s reply. Coupled with the emoticon, he definitely could hear Seokmin’s voice through those words, as if the younger’s just sitting right next to him. It would’ve been the most ideal scenario, honestly. He could be stuck here in this airport for hours on end as long as he had Seokmin with him. 

Except, right now, the reality is that is Seokmin is in Seoul and he’s here in the sad, snowstormed Frankfurt Airport in Germany. 

Incredible. 

**To: sunshine ♡**  
_there’s always a bright side, love :] i’ll msg you again in 2 hours. gotta preserve my batt lol. love you! ___

__**From: sunshine ♡**  
_love you too, u weird hyung. :) stop getting delayed already or i’ll eat this cake by myself!_ _ _

__At the mention of cake, his stomach grumbles, reminding Jisoo that he hadn’t taken a bite since his last meal hours ago. He takes the opportunity to stretch his legs and roam around the airport, checking the shops and dining choices here and there. Jisoo’s exploration takes up the first hour of his waiting time, even managing to buy a few airport souvenirs for Seokmin to put up on their fridge._ _

__When he returns to the lounge for his flight, Jisoo settles once more in his earlier seat and honestly, if anyone would ask him, he’s starting to find comfort in these chairs after spending a few hours on them._ _

__He really hopes he doesn’t have to get too used to these chairs._ _

__Jisoo wastes his remaining time catching up with the last few episodes of _My Hero Academia_ ’s newest season that he hasn’t gotten around to watching yet, getting immersed in what’s happening when the announcement intercom buzzes. Immediately, he looks up, a tiny spark of hope rising in his chest. _ _

___Please, please, please, no more delays._ Jisoo chants in his head, sending prayers to every higher being that he knows out there. _ _

__“Attention, passengers of flight S-V-T-nine-zero-six to Seoul, we shall being boarding in twenty minutes.”_ _

__There’s a chorus of relieved sighs and words buzzing around the lounge area at the announcement and just like everyone else, Jisoo’s heart soars at the news. He takes his phone out, nevermind that his battery percentage is slowly dwindling down. His mother calls him at the right moment - maternal instincts are truly something else - and Jisoo relays the good news to her. His mom’s just as thrilled for him too; even if he’ll arrive in Seoul a little later than expected, he’ll still get there on his birthday._ _

__He’ll be able to keep his promise to Seokmin._ _

__\--_ _

__Eighteen hours and a couple of minutes later after a long haul flight with a few turbulences, Jisoo breathes in the scent of Seoul._ _

__He doesn’t even realize how much he had missed Seoul; Jisoo had only been gone for two and a half weeks yet it feels like it’s been ages since he’d been back home._ _

__Absence does make the heart grow fonder and all._ _

__Jisoo huddles up in his coat as he gets into a cab and hauling his luggage in, feelings of excitement bubbling up within him. Sure, there’s only thirty minutes left until his birthday ends but the the important thing is that he’s here, and he’ll be home to Seokmin soon._ _

__He powers his phone up, his battery trying to stay strong at 10% once the birthday messages start flooding into his inbox. Co-workers, his students, friends wishing him a happy birthday and really, Jisoo’s touched at all their well-wishes. He laughs at the photos Jeonghan and Mingyu had sent him; they were supposed to have his birthday dinner along with everyone but of course with his flight delays, the birthday dinner had turned into a celebration without the actual birthday boy._ _

__Jisoo makes a mental note to reply to all of them later on and invite his friend for a second round of dinner now that he’s actually here, once he’s had his fill of Seokmin and some damn good sleep._ _

\-- 

__There’s ten minutes left of his birthday when Jisoo arrives in their apartment, quietly hauling himself and his luggages through the doorway. The flat is dark and silent, the string of christmas lights on their windows and Christmas tree are the only sources of light. A small ache in Jisoo’s chest makes itself known when he sees Seokmin napping on their couch, his favourite blanket thrown over him._ _

__Two weeks and a half and so many miles in between, but Jisoo’s here now, Jisoo is home._ _

__He crosses the remaining distance between him and his slumbering boyfriend, fingers gently carding through Seokmin’s soft hair, leaning down then to press the most gentle kiss on Seokmin’s forehead._ _

__“Seokmin.”_ _

__It doesn’t take much to wake Seokmin from his nap, the younger shifting on the couch, eyes squinting to adjust to his surroundings._ _

__“I’m home.” Jisoo greets him, soft voice filling in their living room, and in an instant, Seokmin is wide awake and throwing his arms around Jisoo. Laughter bubbles up between them as Jisoo lets Seokmin pull him in for a hug, pulling him further to get settled on his lap._ _

__“Happy birthday!” is the first thing that Seokmin says to him, that bright smile of his infinitely more beautiful up close and in person. Jisoo finds a comfortable position on Seokmin’s lap before he leans their foreheads together, the tips of their noses brushing in affection._ _

__“Thank you. I told you I’d be home on my birthday, yeah?”_ _

__“You did, and you’re here,” Seokmin beams at him, arms wrapping around Jisoo’s waist to hold him close, closer than the last time he did so two weeks ago. “Well, you have about five minutes left of your birthday but still,” his boyfriend adds then in teasing, and Jisoo can’t help but pinch those cheeks of his in retaliation._ _

__“Five minutes is still a lot, yeah? Hopefully not too late to receive my birthday kiss?”_ _

__Jisoo slides a hand against the back of Seokmin’s head, resting it lightly against his nape. He pulls himself back a bit, aiming to get a good look of his boyfriend. Photos and facetime calls were no match to seeing all of Seokmin’s features up close._ _

__“I dunno, let me think about it? Maybe… not too late at all?” Seokmin teases and yet, despite his words, his hands have moved from Jisoo’s waist, cupping his face lovingly, thumbs gently brushing over his cheekbones. Jisoo’s missed a lot of things in the past few weeks, most notably Seokmin’s presence around him._ _

__He looks directly into Seokmin’s eyes and honestly, Jisoo isn’t certain how he’d gotten this lucky to have someone gaze at him so adoringly. His chest blooms with warmth as Seokmin closes the space between them, Jisoo’s eyes fluttering shut, letting Seokmin kiss the lights out of him._ _

__“Welcome home, baby. Happy birthday.” Seokmin presses the words between their lips, not about to let Jisoo go anytime soon._ _

__Jisoo sighs lovingly against Seokmin, moving closer, not wanting an even an inch of space to remain between them. Two weeks and a half, a snowstorm, a ton of delays, and ten hours of a bumpy return flight later, and he’s back home._ _

__Seokmin is his home and Jisoo wouldn’t trade this home for anything else in the world._ _

__It’s pretty much all worth it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> hello, [wooziya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziya)! happy holidays!  
> i'm not sure if this fic was what you were expecting or whatnot ahaha a holiday fic + shua birthday fic rolled into one lol. i do hope you enjoyed it! i had a ton of fun writing it, especially since it's a pair i haven't written yet, ever. thank you for giving me this opportunity to do so. ♥


End file.
